Of Lychee and Mango
by zst4ever
Summary: its time to stir up some mango in team gai's house! kinda random but i think its pretty funny  enjoy!


Of Lychee and Mango

One fine day, Gai Sensei turned to Rock Lee and said:

"Oi! Lee! I think we should make some lychee today. With MANGO!!!" Gai Sensei pulled on his jumpsuit (over his nudeliness) and quickly saluted at Lee, who saluted back.

"Yes Gai Sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "It will be quite the YOUTHFUL experience!!!" So Gai and Lee prepared a tub of lychee (with MANGO!).

"Lee," Gai said. "We must now mix them."

"At once, Gai Sensei!!" said Lee. So they stripped, climbed into the tub, and commenced to mix the solution on and around each other.

"Get my back, Lee?" said Gai, as he presented it to his young disciple.

"With pleasure, Sensei!" Lee began to massage the liquid (for no apparent reason ..;;) into Gai's back.

"This will take a while," said Gai disquietedly as Lee massaged away (sensually ;;)

**ENTER CHOUJI**

"CHOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11one," exclaimed the two. "Just who we wanted to see! We need your help!" Chouji looked apprehensively at their wet, naked bodies.

"Uhh…..what KIND of help oO;;"

"We're making lychee with MANGO!" said Lee, "and we need help MIXING."

"Oh, ok!" the Choujmeister exclaimed. He took off his pantalones (and other garments) and got into the tub.

Then things got FAT.

"Lee, stop for a sec," said Chouji. "It's not going fast enough…." The trio looked at each other and grinned.

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they call.

Nej-Nej walked in holding a pina colada.

"Hai, sens---- O.O" Neji looks at the tub and its smiling inhabitants. His eyes widen with horror. His fruity drink crashes to the floor. Unbidden, his byakugan activates at the noise, allowing him, much to his dismay, to see through the tub. As he looks at the fleshy mass, his brain freezes. He manages to stutter a few words of farewell before fleeing the room like the little pansy he is. Once in the next room, he collapses sobbing into Tenten's arms.

Back in the tub of mango and gross-osity, Lee's enormous eyebrows joined in dismay.

"Sensei, we STILL need one more person!!"

"You are right, my prodigy!" Gai exclaimed, his eyes tearing with pride. Any ideas, Chouj-ster?"

The blubby mass that was Chouji replaced a burger he had found under his fat flaps and thought for a sec. His beady eyes widened with a thought.

"I know!! SHIKASHIKAAAA!!!!" he called. Somewhere, far away, a very pissed off Shikamaru with lipstick smeared across his face pushed a disgruntled Temari off him.

"Be back in a sec, my Chouji senses are tingling." On the way to his fat friend's aid, he accidentally knocked over Gaara's gourd. This innocent action caused for one very angry Gaara, who now had quite the mess to clean up.

"How troublesome" he murmured… in 7 different languages. (Shika has been quite productive with his free time)

He entered tub room.

"Are you out of food again Chou— OO"

"Come mash lychee with us " said Chouji happily. Shikamaru gazed at him with eyebrows raised so high he began to resemble Gaara.

"With you, or…..ON you?!" he asked, terrified of the answer.

"What's the difference, silly billy?" Gai Sensei said playfully, splashing mango at Shika.

"I….uhh….gotta um….Temari..uh….go now!" Shikamaru sputtered hastily, and scampered deerfully back to his biggest fan (heh pun!)

"Now what do we do, Gai Sensei?" Lee pouted, and buried his face in Gai Sensei's chest in sorrow.

"Well, Lee, I supposed our lychee escapade is over." Sadly, the three climbed out of the tub, unclothed and dripping with mango-y goodness. At that highly unfortunate moment, Sasuke walked in.

"Yo Neji, can I borrow your hairbr—uh….. OO" Sasuke took one look at the three gleaming bodies and promptly fainted with a womanly "oh!" (but who can blame him).

Chouji eyed the still form of our poor SasUKE and licked his chops. He began to advance on the delicate body when…

Deidara bursts in! "MINE!!!! un!" he shrieks, grabbing Sasu's body and flying away on his large clay bird in a flurry of gorgeous blonde hair.

Gai, Lee, and Fatty-fat-fatso look at the retreating figures and simultaneously hang their heads.

"AW MAN!"

And, so ended the three friend's mango and lychee fest, leaving the air filled with a sweet aroma, and the three with a large amount of mashed fruit, and very sticky bodies.

THE END

What happened to all that fruit you ask? Well, let's just say the very oblivious Naruto was happy with his new snack. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru on the other hand, could never ever ever eat mango again.

P.S. Us authors support NejiTenten, ShikaTema, and SasuDei…..but we hate any pairing with Guy, Lee, or Chouji ;; this was just for fun x hope you liked it!


End file.
